


Shape of You

by dannydevito



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: “W-What are you doing!?” The Japanese man stammered out, at the feeling of wet, open-mouthed kisses being trailed down his neck. He cast his eyes nervously around the room, thanking whatever God was up above that no one else was in the bathroom.Seung-Gil pulled back to fix him with an unimpressed glare, that Takeshi was sure was supposed to be intimidating were it not for the bright pink blush staining the younger man’s cheeks and the moist, red flesh of his plump lips. “What does it look like I’m doing?” He deadpanned before re-attaching his lips to the older man’s neck.





	Shape of You

Takeshi couldn’t recall exactly how it started, all he could remember was one moment he was washing his hands in the bathroom sink and the next moment a _very drunk_ Seung-Gil was pushing him up against the bathroom wall.

“W-What are you doing!?” The Japanese man stammered out, at the feeling of wet, open-mouthed kisses being trailed down his neck. He cast his eyes nervously around the room, thanking whatever God was up above that no one else was in the bathroom.

Seung-Gil pulled back to fix him with an unimpressed glare, that Takeshi was sure was supposed to be intimidating were it not for the bright pink blush staining the younger man’s cheeks and the moist, red flesh of his plump lips. “What does it look like I’m doing?” He deadpanned before re-attaching his lips to the older man’s neck.

“We can’t do thi-” Takeshi starts to protest, but is cut off a moan escaping his mouth, when Seung-Gil bites down _hard_ on his collarbone. Takeshi’s hands reflexively curl around the Koreans waist, dragging him in closer. Takeshi wants to say no, he wants this to stop, he knows it isn’t right, but the heat pooling in pooling in his stomach is too good to resist. _‘It’s not like Yuuko would even notice’_ the Japanese man thinks bitterly. It had been far too long since he had the chance to be intimate with someone.

The professional skater pulled away from his neck with a loud pop, smacking his kiss-swollen lips together, before crashing his lips against the older man’s mouth. It took only one moment for Takeshi’s body to melt under Seung-Gils, opening his mouth up for him and swallowing the small little moans the Korean boy is making.

The kiss is messy and passionate, everything Takeshi could need at the moment. His lips feel bruised and tongue swollen from the insistent press of Seung-Gils lush lips and tongue curling up against his. Their bodies are pressed tight together, the Koreans muscular thigh wedged deliciously against the father of three’s groin, such a simple motion shouldn’t feel so good, but it does.

Seung-Gil pulls away from the kiss, panting, his chest heaving with every breathe he takes. He’s still grinding himself against Takeshi, which has him growling low in his throat and tightening the already painful grip has on the skater’s hips. His eyes dart all over Seung-Gil’s face, taking in his flushed cheeks, hazy grey eyes and his _red_ mouth. Fuck Seung-Gils mouth, Takeshi had to kiss him again.

Takeshi’s head is swimming, he feels drunk off the affectionate kisses this beautiful man’s giving him. His veins feel electric with passion and desire coursing through them. He’s missed this so much, being close to someone. It’s been so _so_ long since he’s had the chance to even touch someone. He was going to savor every sweet, blessed moment of this night. He was going to allow himself to be greedy and take what he wanted for just one night.

Seung-Gil pulls away with a high pitched moan, settling his face onto his shoulder and sloppily mouthing at the older man’s neck once again. “This isn’t enough… I need more,” he groaned, grinding his dick against Takeshi’s to punctuate the statement. The Japanese man held back a shuddering moan at the sensation, it was almost too much to bear.

Suddenly Seung-Gil dropped down to his knees and makes quick work of Takeshi’s pants, undoing the zipper and ripping the belt out of his pants loops. The younger man nuzzles his face against the outline of the older man’s cock, mouthing him through his boxers. Takeshi bites down painfully on his own tongue, smothering the deep groan that threatened to rip its way from his throat. Just the site of Seung-Gil on his knees looking up at him with those dark lust-filled eyes was enough to have him cumming in his pants and he was not ready for this night to end so soon.

The first small, soft lick Seung-Gil gives the head of his cock, has Takeshi gripping the Koreans black hair tightly, his grip white-knuckled. _Fuck_. This was too good to be true. Seung-Gil opens his mouth up, taking the rest of his cock head into that wet, warm mouth, his moist lips stretched obscenely the girth of his dick.

He starts out gently, bobbing his head slowly, taking in his cock one inch at a time. He knows it’s only been minutes, but to Takeshi it feels like he’s been getting his dick sucked for hours, he’s too close already, he knows he’s not going to last much longer, he’s been on the edge since this encounter began. Seung-Gil is too good, too hot, at this, it’s hard to believe that of all the people at this part he choose him to hook up with.

Seung-Gil suddenly relaxes his jaw and Takeshi’s dick is sliding deeper down the skater’s talented mouth and into the tight expanse of his throat. Takeshi swears and grabs a fistful of dark hair in both hands before he’s snapping his hips into that warm, inviting space. The Korean just groans, the vibrations going straight to the older mans dick, at the rough treatment his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure, his fingers pressing tightly into Takeshi’s hips encouraging him not to stop.

It doesn’t take much of this to push Takeshi over the edge, shooting his load into the pretty Koreans mouth. His vision goes electric white with the shaking force of his orgasm, he can distantly feel Seung-Gil eagerly suckle at his cockhead, milking every last drop of cum from his spent dick. He groans, low and deep in his throat, like a dying man at the thought of Seung-Gil hungrily swallowing every last drop of his cum. It takes a few moments for Takeshi to come down from his high, he feels like he’s floating in a dream. His mind is sluggish, the only thing he can think of is Seung-Gil and his devilishly talented mouth.

When he comes to and he sees Seung-Gil still on his knees in front of him, blushing pretty and pink, dark curls plastered to his sweaty forehead and mouth shiny with spit, he’s almost ready for round two. He grabs the younger man by his shoulders, dragging him back up for another messy kiss, groaning at the bitter taste of his own cum still stuck to the grey eyed man’s tongue. He roughly shoves his hand down Seung-Gil’s pants, ready to return the favor and grunts when his hand meets a sticky mess.

This was too much, Seung-Gil was too hot, giving him the dick sucking of his life _and_ cuming his pants from getting his throat fucked? This was the stuff dreams were made of. Better men died dreaming for opportunities like this. Probably. They traded a few more open mouthed kisses, the adrenaline finally leaving his body, leaving him bone tired and sated.

Clarity also returned to him and with that reality came crashing down on him. They did this in a public bathroom, anyone could have walked in on them- wait forget that. He’s a married man, he has kids, what about Yuuko? The guilt came over him in waves, leaving him with a heavy feeling in his chest and knots forming in his stomach. How could he do this to her? She gave him a beautiful family and this is how he pays her back?

He cast his eyes to Seung-Gil who was busy rinsing his mouth out at one of the sinks. He needed to get him back to his hotel room and go back home to Yuuko, preferably with no one witnessing his infidelity. When the skater was finished at the sink, he roughly grabbed his wrist hauling him back to his room, as quick as he could.

“Ready for round two already?” Seung-Gil giggled, pressing his body up against Takeshi’s side.

Takeshi grit his teeth, and ignored the alluring younger man as best he could. All he had to do was get him back to his room and then he could this night behind himself, and try to forget this ever happened. The older man breathed a sigh of relief when they were approaching Seung-Gil’s room door, _‘finally’_ he thought quickly opening the door with the key he had taken from the younger man’s pocket opening the door and pushing him inside, ignoring the disappointed pout on his lips when he realized this was the end of the night.

Takeshi walks away, trying to ignore the way his lips tingled, his neck felt bruised and the phantom touch of hands in his hair, on his chest, on his hips, _everywhere_. He feels awful. The guilt crushing him with every step he takes towards his own home.

The worst thing is he knows that if he was given another chance like this with Seung-Gil, he’d take it in a heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
